A user perceives depth of an object through subtle differences of the object observed by the user's right eye and the user's left eye, thus recognizing a three-dimensional (3D) image. Such difference is called a parallax. Parallax is a displacement or difference in the apparent position of an object viewed along two different lines of sight, and can be measured by the angle or semi-angle of inclination between those two lines. 3D display technology is the technology that generates a certain parallax for the user's left eye and the user's right eye, such that two images having parallax are sent to the user's left eye and the user's right, respectively. After the brain acquires the different images viewed by the left eye and the right eye, the brain synthesizes the images and creates a sense of viewing a real 3D object.
A user does not need to wear an auxiliary device when using an autostereoscopic 3D image display device. Therefore, restrictions for the user are less. However, a viewing position of the user is restricted when using the autostereoscopic 3D image display device. To overcome the limitation of the viewing position and expand a display angle of the autostereoscopic 3D image display device, tracking technology can be used in combination with dynamic adjustable spectroscopic devices (e.g., a lens array, a parallax barrier) to achieve a wider viewing angle. Such technology requires the spectroscopic device to be able to respond quickly and adjust in real-time based on the current position of the user, and the requirements for the hardware are high.
In addition, the tracking technology can also be used in combination with image processing technology to achieve a wider viewing angle. Such technology requires that display units on a display screen of the autostereoscopic 3D image display device can adjust gray values (also called intensity values) in real-time based on the current position of the user. However, in practical applications, the existing technologies require that the spectroscopic device cannot be adjusted continuously and the gray value of the display unit cannot be adjusted continuously when the user moves. Therefore, jitter may appear on the display.
The disclosed wide-angle autostereoscopic 3D image display methods, devices and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.